When A Child Is Born
by GentleRed
Summary: This is the story of Regina Mills' untraditional Christmas.


Regina Mills took another sip of her apple cider and did her best to ignore the howling wind outside. She turned another page in her book. Tonight's choice was "And Then There Were None" by Agatha Christie. The flames were flickering merrily in the fireplace, and Regina did her best to convince herself that this was exactly how she wanted to spend her evening. On her couch. In front of the fireplace. With a good book. Enjoying that while the wind was howling, and the snow was falling heavily outside. She was steely in her determination to feel like this was a perfect evening.

It was December 24th eleven at night, and maybe just maybe, Regina Mills was feeling a little miserable. Though she would never own up to it. She convinced herself that she was happy with her book and her glass of apple cider. But that wasn't entirely true. She was thinking a little too much of the family event that was taking place at her mother's mansion. The family Christmas event she wasn't a part of this year. Self-chosen isolation, but nevertheless it hurt.

As on cue, her cellphone rang. Regina ignored the call. She was willing to bet that it wad either her mother or sister. And Regina wasn't interested in talking with either of those. They could go fly a kite. She stubbornly blocked the screeching sound out and took another deep gulp of her apple cider. Maybe this was how she wanted to spend this evening. Finishing her book, getting a bit drunk on apple cider and then stumbling upstairs by the end of it all. Her phone rang again, and Regina cursed at the damn thing. "Shut the hell up!"

Naturally, the phone didn't. It kept blaring and blaring until it went quiet rather abruptly. Regina was pleased to discover that it had gone dry. All out of battery. Oh well. She wasn't planning on calling anyone tonight. She didn't bother taking the phone upstairs where her charger was. Instead she left it where it was and poured herself a second glass of cider. She knew that she was well on her way to get drunk. She was already slightly tipsy, but maybe that was perfectly fine everything considered.

"Merry Christmas, Regina," she said darkly to herself as she raised the glass and downed the cider in one go. The alcohol burned her throat slightly, but Regina was more than capable of ignoring it. The cider filled her belly and chest, and she was actually starting to believe that this really was how she wanted to spend her evening. What could possibly be better? Regina had always enjoyed her own company, and tonight was no exception. She had realized that the only one she could trust was in fact herself.

Regina had just turned another page in her book when the light suddenly blinked twice and then went out. She looked up from her book, grumbled under her breath as she rose from the couch and went into the kitchen. She stumbled slightly on her way there. The alcohol was as usually going straight to her legs. She secured herself by grabbing onto the window sill as she glanced out of the window. All the electric lights on the Christmas trees in the little front yards had gone out. It was a power outage that affected every house on the street. Good. Regina definitely wasn't in a position to mess around with the fuse box tonight. The other houses on the street were dark as well, but they probably had been before the power outage. Regina had a feeling that she was the only one at home on the street tonight. Everyone was away to celebrate Christmas with their loved ones. Except for her. Regina sighed deeply as she turned her back on the window and trotted back to the living room. She found a couple of candles along with a box of matches in a drawer. She almost frowned in concentration as she lit the candles. There. That was better. The house looked quite cozy now. Idyllic. She could easily read in the flickering flames from the candles. Regina settled back down on the couch with the book in her lap. It wasn't a very encouraging story. Maybe she should have chosen a more cheerful one. A Christmas story even. "'Twas the night before Christmas," she sarcastically murmured to herself. "When all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; the children were nestled all snug in their beds..." she shook her head. "What the hell am I even saying?" she had no idea. And she couldn't remember how the rest of the poem went. Maybe it would be better to just go to bed. Sleep solved everything, right? And in Regina's mind, this night couldn't get any worse. It felt like everything was falling apart a little bit. All the plans she had made for her life was slowly and steadily falling apart. Regina felt the anger rise in her chest, and she quickly took another sip of her apple cider. God, if Mother could see her right now... She shook her head and shivered lightly when the howling wind made the windows rattle slightly. This wasn't just a bit of snow. This was a regular snow storm. The forecast had mentioned falling trees and increasing wind later. Now was "later". And judging by the sound of the howling wind, it wouldn't be long before those trees started falling. This weather was dangerous. Regina was glad she wasn't going anywhere tonight. At least that was what she was trying to tell herself. Maybe that wasn't entirely true. She shivered again as she tugged at her blazer in an attempt to pull it tighter around herself. She was starting to freeze a little. Maybe she should change into a pajamas and a pair of fuzzy socks. Or maybe she should go upstairs and draw herself a nice, warm bath. That would be a good way to end this night. Because Regina was determined to do something nice for herself. Determined that this was exactly what she had envisioned for herself. This was what she wanted.

She sighed. No, it wasn't. She was... She was feeling lonely. She couldn't run from that no matter how hard she tried. Regina felt every bit miserable as she looked at the candle and the flickering flames.

"I wish..." she murmured before she could realize it was ridiculous. "I wish... I wish I wasn't alone on Christmas."

The wind howled and the door rattled, and the sound made Regina wake up and realize that she was being an idiot. She scowled, cursed herself. "Stupid. Stupid, stupid nonsense!" with that she blew the candle out and stood from the couch. No more ridiculous nonsense and stupid wishes. She straightened her posture as she went upstairs.

In the bedroom, she stripped out of her clothes and changed into a grey silk pajamas, a robe to put over it. And fluffy socks to put on her feet. That would have to do. She had decided to wait until tomorrow morning with the bath. She would probably need it more tomorrow morning anyway. Because tomorrow it would really be Christmas. With filled stockings and families coming together. Regina quelled a sigh. She really was in an exceptionally bad mood tonight, and she had to remind herself of the reason for her self-chosen isolation. Her lonesome Christmas was still much, much better than spending it with her family. Especially with her mother and sister. No, this... this was good. Here she could just be herself and not be forced to listen to the garbage her mother and her sister undoubtedly would let out. And her father, dear sweet daddy who couldn't harm a fly, wouldn't be strong enough to stand up for her. Regina felt a rush of anger rise within her again. She loved her dad, but sometimes she resented him for not sticking up for her. For never sticking up for her.

She took a breath and grabbed her hairbrush, hoping the gentle brushing would calm her down and magically transport her to a state of mind that wasn't filled with anger and resent towards her dear family. For the millionth time, she tried to tell herself that all of this would blow over. They just had to digest the news. That was all. It was all gonna be fine. Regina brushed her hair a bit more firmly and grimaced when it was caught in a little knot. Was her hair knotty now? She would have to remember to spend more time with brushing it. So that was exactly what she was doing now. She brushed and brushed until her hair felt silky soft and smooth again. Next, she sat down in front of her vanity and began to remove her makeup. The bedroom ritual was something she did on autopilot, and her thoughts kept wandering to her family, to everything that had been said. Especially her mother had spoken loudly. Yelled, in fact. She always yelled when she couldn't do anything else. Regina sighed and cringed at the way her belly pinched. Her mother would have to calm down. And she would have to come to Regina. No way in hell Regina would reach out to her. It had to be the other way around. She owed Regina that.

Once her makeup had been removed, Regina tiredly rubbed a hand over her face. Some Christmas eve this was.

_BANG!_

Regina cursed in pure shock and nearly jumped. What the unholy hell was that?! A tree falling, perhaps? It sounded like it was close to her house. Perhaps a tree in her backyard? She rose from the chair and walked over to the window to check.

It wasn't a tree that had been knocked over because of the wind. It was her backyard fence. The fence was undeniably broken. Though not because it had fallen over, but because a yellow Bug had barreled straight through it. And directly into her apple tree. Regina felt red hot anger course through her body again. What kind of idiot would choose to drive in this weather?! How could they possibly believe that they could drive anywhere in a snow storm?! Fuming with anger, Regina spun around and rushed downstairs. She was gonna have this person's head! She was already in a bad mood, and now this! Her apple tree. Her beloved apple tree. She had been tended to that apple tree since she was a little girl. And not to mention the damage on her fence! She had every intention of making whoever the fool was pay for the damage they had done!

Regina grabbed her coat from the hanger, shrugged it on and then slipped her feet inside a pair of slippers. To hell with real footwear, she wasn't planning on spending a long time outside. Just long enough to yell at the fool in the yellow Bug.

She had to waddle through the snow, and she shivered as it went right through her thin pajama pants. She was knee deep in snow, and right now it seemed like a very bad idea, being outside in this weather, but no way she was gonna give up on this plan. Her main goal was to get outside before the blastered idiot could get the chance to "flee the scene".

She was positively enraged by the time she reached her backyard, the busted fence and her apple tree which didn't appeared to be damaged, but one could never know.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled as she reached the yellow Bug. The hood had popped open, and white smoke was welling out of it. "Are you an idiot or something?!" she continued. "How could you possibly think that driving in this weather was a good idea?! What could possibly be so important you had to drive somewhere?!"

"H-hospital," it came meekly from the car.

That threw Regina off the wave of anger she was riding for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"I said..." the window was rolled down, and a young girl with blonde hair and wide, green eyes peered out at her. "I need to get to the hospital!"

"Yes, I can imagine you would need a hospital after having busted through my fence and straight into my apple tree!" Regina hissed, though with not as much bite as before. This girl couldn't be older than eighteen.

"Actually, I was already on my way to the hospital," the girl said. "I sort of... have a proble- aaargh! Shit! Fucking hell!"

Regina found herself almost cringing at the amount of curse words but pushed it back. Right now she was much more interested in knowing why the young girl seemed to hunch over in pain. "Are you hurt?" she asked as she grabbed the door handle.

The girl laughed meekly. "Kinda, yeah."

Regina managed to pry the car door open and her jaw dropped when she peered inside the car. The girl was hunched over in pain, yes indeed. But she was also cradling her enormous belly.

"Christ almighty," Regina said. She simply didn't know what else to say. She hadn't exactly expected to find a pregnant girl in her backyard.

"Fucking hell!" the girl cursed again, then glared at Regina. "I'm in labor, god damnit!"

"Are you kidding me?" Regina asked exasperated.

"I wish that I was, lady!"

Regina tried not to take offense at the girl's tone. "Well, I'm afraid the roads are closed." She could have chosen to lecture the girl, but she moaned in pain once more, and Regina realized that there probably was a time and a place for that. Instead she quickly examined the girl from head to toe. No wounds, no bumps or gashes. Nothing that bled or needed medical attention. Well, except for the fact that she was in labor.

"Can you stand?" she asked the girl.

"I dunno!" she hissed. "Maybe?"

"We'll have to rely on maybe," Regina said as she extended a hand out towards the girl. "Come on."

"Where?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Inside the house," Regina said, gritting her own teeth. Was this girl dumb or something? "you can't very well do this in your car, can you?"

"Fucking shit!" the girl cursed, and her hand felt clammy and was shaking as she took Regina's hand.

Regina felt immensely patient as she helped the girl out of the busted car and instructed her to put an arm around her shoulder. The girl did as instructed, but still protested.

"Full term?" Regina asked as she tried to guide the girl back to the house through the knee deep snow without falling over.

"H-huh?" she asked.

"Are you nine months along?" Regina clarified. This was important to know. The roads were closed, the power was out. If the baby was pre-term, they were in big trouble.

"Oh. Yeah, I am," the girl said through gritted teeth and used her free hand to tug slightly at the large parka she was wearing.

"Good. And how long is there between the contractions?"

"Three minutes? Two? I dunno..." the girl mumbled.

"I see. And may I ask why you didn't drive to a hospital earlier?"

"I was going to..." she mumbled defiantly. "But it wasn't so bad, so I figured..."

Regina silently counted to ten as she managed to guide the girl through the front door. "Is this your first baby?"

The girl scoffed. "I'm eighteen, lady!"

"Yes, well, what do I know," Regina muttered and instructed the girl to brace herself against the wall. The girl huffed as she did as instructed, and Regina closed the front door with some trouble. The wind was still howling, and there was already a layer of snow in the hallway. And that snow would melt and turn into a puddle. A puddle that would mean the end of her delicate, white carpet. Great. Just great.

Regina set her jaw and draped the girl's arm over her shoulder and helped her into the living room. "Don't move. Brace yourself against the couch if you need to. I'll be right back," she said. With that she rushed upstairs to the bathroom, grabbed a stack of towels and then ran back downstairs. The girl hadn't moved. She was standing where Regina had left her and was now rubbing her enormous belly while cursing under her breath.

"I'm afraid the battery on my phone is dead," Regina said truthfully as she laid the towels out on the couch. "But I assume you brought your own phone, yes? I'll call an ambulance so you can get to the hospital. Meanwhile, I'm afraid you have to wait here."

The girl blushed. "I didn't..."

"Didn't what?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Bring a phone," she mumbled.

Regina sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Surely, you're joking!"

"No..."

"You went out in a snowstorm. Whilst being in labor. And you. Did. Not. Bring. A. Phone?!"

"I forgot it, okay!" the girl snapped. "I didn't think-"

"Evidently." Regina said dully and rubbed her face.

"Crap!"

"Yes, I believe that's one way of putting it, dear."

"Any chance you're a midwife?" the girl asked and shook her head, sending snowflakes falling from her blonde hair.

"Afraid not," Regina said dully.

"Fuck! So you're telling me I'm supposed to give birth in some strange, drunk lady's house?!"

Regina glared at her. "I beg your pardon?!"

"I could smell the alcohol in your breath, and the evidence is literally staring me in the face," the girl snorted as she nodded towards the cider and glass still standing on the coffee table. Oh.

"Yes, so I might have one drink too many," Regina said defiantly. "But I'm in my own home and not planning on going anywhere, so I don't see the problem. Now, what's your name?"

"Emma," the blonde girl mumbled. "Emma Swan."

"Right then, miss Swan," Regina said sardonically. "I assume it's "miss" and not "Mrs."?"

"Yeah, you got that right."

"Very well then. I suggest you lie down," Regina pointed to the couch where she had laid out the towels. "If the labors really are so close to each other as you say, you might meet baby very soon."

Emma stared at her. "Are you seriously telling me that I'm supposed to give birth on your couch?! I don't even know you!"

"Believe me, I'm not thrilled about this situation either, but I'm afraid you're out of options, dear. I can assure you, I'm not planning on harming you in any way-"

"But you know nothing about delivering a baby! And neither do I..."

"I chose to believe that mother nature will take it's course. Now..." she cleared her throat slightly. "I'm gonna go upstairs and fetch my charger while you..."

"Strip?" Emma dryly suggested.

"Yes, well, I believe that's the general procedure when one is having a baby," Regina said shortly as she carefully laid a blanket on the couch so Emma had something to cover herself with. "I'll be back in a second. Are you okay on your own?"

"Sure..." Emma said without sounding very sure.

Regina turned around and quickly jogged upstairs. She was quick to find the charger in her bedroom, but she still took a moment to breathe and try to wrap her head around what's happening. There's a strange girl in her house. A strange, pregnant girl. And not just that. There's a girl in her house who's about to give birth. And Regina knew absolutely nothing about delivery. Zelena is the midwife in the family. Not Regina. Good grief, this is turning into some night.

Regina heard moaning from downstairs, and she quickly snapped out of it and headed back to the staircase.

When she came back downstairs, Emma was laying on the couch. The parka coat she had been wearing a moment ago was now laying carelessly thrown on the floor along with a pair of sweatpants and underwear.

"Can I... Can I have some water?" she asked meekly and looked up at Regina with those big, green eyes. She suddenly looked years younger as she lied there with her tousled hair and that ridiculously oversized baseball shirt she was wearing.

"Certainly," Regina said and headed into the kitchen. She left her phone plugged to the charger and continued over to the sink where she switched the water on and poured a glass of water for Emma. Once the glass was full, she switched the water off and went back into Emma.

"Thanks," Emma said and sounded gratefully-ish as she took the glass of water from Regina and took slow sips. "God damnit!"

Regina was tempted to agree with her. God damnit indeed. "It'll probably be a while before my phone is charged, but once it is, I'm assuming there's someone you'd like to call for you, yes?"

"Nah," Emma said quietly. "It's just me and little bean here." she touched her stomach lightly.

"Parents?" Regina pressed and raised an eyebrow.

"No. No parents. At least no one that I know."

"Boyfriend then?"

"Nope. Got drunk, had unprotected sex and ended up pregnant," Emma said dully. "I don't really remember the guy, so..."

"Ah. I see."

"F-fuck!" Emma hissed and squirmed. Her face contorted in pain and she clutched at the blanket she had draped over her lower half. She squeezed her eyes shut, and she was obviously biting the inside of her cheek.

Regina had no idea what to do with herself. She didn't know what one said in a situation like this. How did she offer comfort to a girl in labor? God, she wanted to pour herself another glass of cider! She could feel how her hands were starting to go clammy, and she was genuinely worried. What if something went wrong? She was in no way qualified to deliver a baby. And it was impossible to drive anywhere because of the snowstorm. Suddenly, Regina felt sick to her stomach. This was a fucking nightmare!

"Fuuuu-uuuuuck!" Emma cursed. "It really hurts!"

Regina fully believed that. "Just breathe, dear." That was a good thing to say, right? Regina had watched enough television to know that women in labor were always and constantly reminded to "breathe through the pain".

And surprisingly enough, it seemed to work. Emma took slow, deep breaths, and then after a moment, she opened her eyes and blinked up at Regina.

"More water?" Regina lamely offered.

"Yeah..." Emma panted. "Thanks."

Regina thought to herself that at least she could do this. She held the glass of water up to Emma's lips and instructed her to take slow sips. And that was exactly what Emma did. Then she turned her head to the side, indicating that she was done.

Regina sat the glass down on the coffee table again.

"Do you have any kids?" Emma asked hoarsely.

"No, I don't," Regina said truthfully.

"You've never been through this hell then! Lucky you!" the girl moaned.

Regina knew that Emma was only saying that because she was in pain, but still, it touched a nerve. It reminded her of what Mother had said the last time Regina was home. 'I'll never have any grandchildren!' that was what she had screamed in Regina's face.

"How come you're home alone on Christmas?" Emma asked, oblivious to the fact that Regina was uncomfortable.

"That's how I chose to do it this year." Partially true.

Emma pursed her lips slightly. "You don't have a family either?"

"I do have a family," Regina said slowly. "I just chose to be on my own this year." Ha.

"Why?" Emma asked and puffed out air as she rubbed a hand over her forehead.

It occurred to Regina that she probably should offer the girl a washcloth or something.

"I thought Christmas was about family and all that bull," Emma continued and groaned as she adjusted slightly on the couch.

"Yes, well, Christmas is also the season for family fights!" Regina said with more bite than intended.

"You're fighting with your family?" Emma asked, unphased by Regina's tone.

"They're fighting with me," Regina childishly corrected.

"Why?" Emma asked plainly.

"Because they are," Regina hissed. "I'm not welcome at my parents place this year and-" she paused and shook her head. Why was she telling Emma all of this? She didn't even know her.

"I'm sorry about that," Emma said softly.

"Yes, well. It is what it is," Regina said stiffly. "Washcloth? You look a bit sweaty."

"Really?" Emma groaned. "I can't imagine why! I actually can't think of a single reason why I would be-"

_BANG_!

The girl exclaimed and clutched the blanket in pure terror, and Regina too was startled when the front door suddenly swung open and slammed against the wall. Regina had forgotten to lock the door. She quickly jumped up from where she had been sitting perched on the edge of the coffee table and jogged over to the door to close it. She had to use force because of the strong wind, but after a moment, she succeeded.

"Oh god!" Emma said.

"It's okay," Regina said as she carefully twisted the key in the lock to make sure it was properly locked. "I had just forgotten to lock the door. That's all." she didn't get a response, and upon turning around, she was shocked to see that Emma was crying. "It's okay," she hastily soothed. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm s-sorry," Emma sniffled. "I'm just like... really scared!"

Regina walked back and perched herself on the edge of the coffee table again. "I understand that. I can imagine that ending up here wasn't quite how you've planned things."

"Getting pregnant was not how I've planned things!" Emma sobbed, and her eyes widened. "Fuck, I'm having another contraction!"

"Okay. It's okay, just breathe. You're doing fine."

"It really hurts," Emma whispered, voice small now. There was a sheen of sweat on her forehead, and Regina rose again because she realized she never made that washcloth.

"W-wait!" Emma stammered. "Could you..." she moaned in pain and her cheeks flushed from straining. After a second, she finished the sentence: "could you hold my hand? Uhm, please? I know it's a strange thing to ask, b-but-"

She doesn't get the chance to finish the sentence. Regina interrupted her by simply taking the young girl's hand in her own.

"Thanks," Emma mumbled and then she was crying out in pain again.

"You're welcome," Regina said and heard herself add: "just squeeze my hand, okay?"

And that was exactly what Emma did. She squeezed Regina's hand tightly as she cried out in pain and her body twisted and turned.

Regina said nothing. She just remained still and opted for holding Emma's hand through it. At least that was something she could do right. She wondered how close Emma was to actually have the baby.

Emma puffed out air finally. "Oh man!"

"You did good," Regina said automatically.

"It felt like I was doing shitty," the girl said and offered a tired grin. She glanced at their intertwined fingers. "Uhh, I'm sorry about..."

"It's nothing," Regina quickly assured. "I could imagine that I would want to hold someone's hand if I was the one who was in labor."

Emma glanced at the half-empty bottle of cider. "I'm sorry for busting your drinking party."

"You didn't. I was on my way to bed when I heard you crash into my fence."

"Oh." Emma moaned a bit again and then her cheeks pinked as she said: "I felt uhh... something during the last contraction."

"Oh. Well, that's a good thing, dear. It means you're getting closer to delivery."

"Yeah, but I don't know what it was," Emma mumbled. "During my last checkup at the hospital, the midwife said something about how it was possible that the baby was in a breech position or whatever..."

"Oh dear," Regina said and felt another wave of concern. Please dear god, do not let the baby be breeched!

"Yeah, so uhmm..." Emma's cheeks turned rosy now. "You gotta, uhm... take a look."

"Take a look at what?"

"Errr..." Emma gestured vaguely to her covered lower half. "Things."

"Dear god," Regina said when she realized what Emma meant. She hadn't thought of it until now, but course "playing midwife" involved looking at things and making sure that everything looked okay.

"Fucking hell, this is so awkward," Emma groaned.

"Yes, well, after tonight you never have to see me again," Regina did her best to quip as she stood from her perched position on the coffee table. She moved to sit at the bottom of the couch instead. "I'm going to move the blanket and take a look, okay? I'll try and be as quick as possible."

"Great. And I'll try to not die from embarrassment in the meantime..." Emma muttered.

"Just imagine I'm a midwife," Regina said half-heartedly as she moved the blanket away from Emma's naked lower half. Regina praised the lord that her sister was a midwife. That gave Regina a fairly good idea what she was supposed to look for, and even after just a quick glance, she had absolutely zero doubts about what was going on.

"Baby's head is crowning," she said as she as quickly as possible tossed the blanket back where it belonged. "Won't be long now."

"'Crowning'?" Emma echoed as she began panting slightly again. "That's a very p-professional expression. You sure you're not a midwife?"

"I'm not. But my sister is," Regina said and thought about Zelena. Was she asleep now? Yes, probably. It was late. Everyone was probably asleep at the Mills Mansion by now. Zelena. Her husband Robin. Cora. Henry. All peacefully asleep after having enjoyed a wonderful Christmas dinner. One that Regina couldn't participate in. One that she wasn't encouraged to participate in. To her horror, she could feel how her chest tightened, and her eyes started to burn slightly.

"You...okay?" Emma asked between pants as she reached for Regina's hand again.

"Of course. I'm fine," Regina said automatically and brushed a hand over her eyes before quickly taking Emma's hand again.

Emma cried out in pain again and squeezed Regina's hand tightly once more. Regina did her best to soothe and encourage and tell Emma she was doing so good. At one point, Emma briefly let go of her hand, and Regina took the opportunity to grab the hair tie sitting around her wrist and pull Emma's hair back in a ponytail.

Tears were pouring down Emma's cheeks as she cursed the labors, cursed the guy who had gotten her pregnant, but never the baby. Regina couldn't help but notice that. Emma didn't say anything bad about the baby. Not once.

"Oh go-oood! Fucking hell!" Emma concluded her string of curses and then flopped back against the pillows, panting heavily.

"You did so well, dear," Regina praised. "How about that washcloth now?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Emma moaned. "But I think you... have to take another look. Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for," Regina said lightly as she moved again and moved the blanket to the side so she could see how far along the process was. "I can see more of baby's head now," she reported. "Looks like he or she has a lot of dark hair."

"Really? You see the head and not the ass?"

Regina stifled a chuckle. "Definitely not the- it's the head. For sure."

"Awesome," Emma said tiredly.

Regina moved the blanket back in place to give Emma some privacy and then she headed into the kitchen and soaked a washcloth in lukewarm water. She wrung it a few times and then headed back into the living room. "Here we go."

"Mmm," Emma hummed as Regina carefully dabbed her forehead. "That feels nice. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Emma opened her eyes and for a moment, those green orbs looked entirely focused and a bit worried as she said: "I know why I was crying a second ago. But why were you?"

Regina continued the dabbing of Emma's forehead for a moment before answering: "It was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing," Emma observed.

"I think it was," the girl insisted. "Look, I'm in pain, and I need to be distracted for one minute before I have to start pushing again. Tell me about it. Please. Why were you upset?"

"Well, I..." Regina swallowed. "I was upset because I was thinking about the argument I had with my family. I suppose that even though I'm mad at them I would have liked to spend Christmas with them, and I'm worried I'll never be able to again because they don't want to see me anymore."

"Why don't they wanna see you?" Emma asked through gritted teeth and grabbed for Regina's hand.

"Because I...Because I told them something they didn't want to hear," Regina whispered and felt her chest tighten again. The look of unbridled anger in her mother's eyes was etched into her mind forever.

"What did you te-eeeell them then?" Emma moaned, now she was squeezing Regina's hand tightly.

"I..." Regina's mouth felt completely dry now. As did her throat. But her eyes didn't. They were prickling. Felt like she could start weeping any moment. Her sister's shocked voice echoed in her head. Her mother's rage. Her father's look of sadness and confusion. "I...I came out," she whispered and felt ice cold fear creep down her spine.

"You're gay?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina whispered in confirmation and hated herself a little bit. Hated herself for feeling ashamed because she shouldn't be. And because confirming it made her blush. And fear that Emma would pull her hand out of her grasp and express her disgust.

But Emma didn't. "Oh, okay," she said simply and squeezed Regina's hand again. "And your family didn't like tha-aaat? Argh!"

"No, they didn't."

"They asked you to- oh, fuck!- to leave?"

"Yes."

"Idiots!" Emma groaned. "It's 2019. They need to get over themselves!"

Regina laughed wetly. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Do you have a girlfriend then?"

Regina shook her head. "No." there had been a few women in her life. One or two of them she had actually fallen in love with, but she had been too scared to commit. Because she wasn't "out". Because she was scared of admitting it out loud. During the years, Regina had found herself growing more and more interested in women. It came to a point that when she thought of her future, she always imagined a woman by her side. Not a man. And finally, at the grand "old" age of thirty five, she had finally admitted to herself that she was gay. And she had finally found the courage to come out to her family. With disastrous results.

Emma yelled and squeezed Regina's hand so hard it felt like she was trying to break it. "Oh god! It's happening! I can feel it happening! The baby is coming! Help me... please!"

"Alright, alright. It's okay," Regina said and released Emma's hand to sit at the bottom of the couch again. "Emma, listen to me. You have to breathe, okay? In and out. Slowly. Can you do that?"

Emma moaned, but then she began to breathe like Regina had asked her to.

"That's it," Regina praised. "Good. Now, I'm going to remove the blanket so I can see what's happening, okay?"

Emma just nodded fervently.

Regina tossed the blanket to the side. The baby's head was nearly completely exposed now. "You're doing wonderfully, Emma. You have to push during the next contraction, okay? Give me a little push so I can see if that does anything to baby."

Emma screamed out loud and pushed at the next contraction, and Regina could clearly see how more of the baby's head appeared at that. "Good girl! One more push. Come on!"

"Fuuu-uuuuck!" Emma yelled as she pushed again. Definitely harder this time, the baby's head was now fully out.

"You're doing it, Emma!" Regina praised. "You're almost there. The shoulders are on the way, one more push!"

More curse words flowed from Emma's lips at the next contraction, and then a sobbing: "t-t-thank you!"

"Don't thank me, dear. You're the one doing it," Regina reminded her. "Try and grab your thighs for support!"

"N-n-n-no," Emma stuttered as she moved her legs up and grasped onto her thighs. "I mean..." pant-pant-pant. "Thank you for...being home tonight!"

"Right time, right place, dear. Now give me one last push!"

Emma sobbed and her head moved from side to side as though trying to deny the half-order. "I can't! I can't, I can't, I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" Regina said, but Emma kept chanting 'I can't' over and over again. Regina had to be a little firm and cut through her rambling: "YES you can! Emma, listen to me! You just have to give one last big push. Then your baby is here, and I assure you, you can do that, so don't give me that crap! Now put your chin to your chest and push! If you do that, it'll all be over very soon!"

Emma appeared to be blinking back tears as she obediently put her chin to her chest and gave one last big push. She screamed again and her face turned bright red, but she was doing it like a champion. The baby's shoulders appeared, the torso, and then Regina had to catch a baby who was very eager to come into the world. The baby literally came out like a little shooting star flickering across the sky.

"Oh god!" Emma yelled as she let her head flop back onto the pillow. "Is the baby okay?!"

The baby chose that exact moment to let out a loud wail.

"Perfectly fine," Regina gasped as she grabbed one of the white towels to wipe the baby. "She is perfectly okay."

"It's a girl?" Emma was sobbing now.

"It is," Regina confirmed as she carefully wiped the worst gunk and blood off the baby. "Ten fingers, ten toes and good lungs. Congratulations." She grabbed a second towel and swaddled the baby as best as she could before handing it over to the brand-new mother.

"Oh my god," Emma breathed. "I...I have a daughter."

"You certainly do. Congratulations, dear," Regina said and used a third towel to wipe her bloody hands.

Emma cry-laughed as she clumsily lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head. Then she placed the baby on her chest to give it some skin-to-skin contact. "Hello, little bean. You just gave me hell, but I still love you. How crazy is that?!"

Regina chuckled hoarsely at that and didn't fully understand why she was crying now that it was over. Crying was silly. Everything went well. She took a deep breath and jumped a little when the grandfather clock in the corner struck midnight.

"It's Christmas," Emma whispered.

"So it is," Regina said and had to take a deep breath. She felt shaky.

"Merry Christmas," Emma said.

"Merry Christmas," Regina half-chuckled. "I better call that ambulance now. I'm sure my phone has charged a bit by now." she hastily went into the kitchen and dialed 911. She marveled at how ridiculously calm she sounded when she carefully explained that she had a young woman at her house who had just given birth. The person she was talking to promised that the ambulance would be there as quickly as possible. The weather was still terrible. And Regina was instructed to check if Emma was bleeding heavily or anything.

Regina felt completely drained as she headed back to the living room. "The ambulance will be here in a moment."

"Okay," Emma said without taking her eyes off the sleeping baby on her chest.

"I'm... I was asked to make sure you're not bleeding heavily," Regina said halfheartedly. "Is it okay if I do that?"

"Sure," Emma said and laughed croakily. "I'm pretty sure you've already seen everything there is to see down there anyway, so..."

Regina just muttered something vaguely and then moved to the bottom of the couch so she could check if Emma was bleeding heavily. She was bleeding, but nothing that could cause concern.

"All good, Doc?" Emma quipped as Regina wiped her hands and came back to sit on the edge of the coffee table.

"Yes," Regina said and smiled as she looked at the sleeping girl in Emma's arms. The baby had a head full of soft, curly baby hair already. "Do you have a name for her yet?"

"No, I haven't really considered any-" Emma interrupted herself and laughed heartedly. "What's your name, by the way? I never even asked you."

"Regina," Regina said with a slight chuckle.

"Regina, huh?" Emma said and smiled in the faint light from the candles. She glanced down at the baby in her arms. "Gina. Little baby Gina."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Emma said with a grin. "Regina, meet Gina Noël." She lifted the baby's little hand, so it looked as though the baby was waving.

"It is so nice to meet you, Gina Noël," Regina said softly as she touched the baby's little hand. "Congratulations, Emma. She's absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," Emma smiled. "And thank you for helping me tonight. I couldn't have done this alone."

"I believe you could," Regina said and then laughed as she shook her head.

"Can I hear the joke?" Emma asked lightly.

"It's stupid."

"I love stupid,"

Regina shook her head. "It's just... I sort of wished that I wouldn't be alone for Christmas and then... well, like I said, it's stupid."

"And then I crashed into your backyard," Emma chuckled. "Talk about a wish coming true in a hella untraditional way."

"Yes, indeed," Regina nodded.

Gina Noël squirmed on her mother's chest, and both women smiled at that. Then Regina saw the blue lights from the ambulance, and she quickly hopped off the coffee table. "That's the ambulance. I'll go and let them in." she jogged to the front door and saw how the two ambulance drivers had to battle their way through the snow with the stretcher and blankets and everything.

It didn't take long before they were standing in the living room, and Regina quickly walked them through what had happened.

"Well, we better take miss Swan and baby girl-"

"Gina," Emma interjected.

"-And Gina to the hospital," the ambulance driver finished his sentence.

They walked over to the couch, and Regina was enlisted to hold little Gina as they helped Emma onto the stretcher and wrapped her in blankets. The baby was bundled up as well and then given to her mother.

"You did good tonight, miss Mills," one of the ambulance drivers praised as they lifted the stretcher with Emma and the baby up.

"Thank you," Regina said with a little smile.

The ambulance drivers carried the stretcher towards the door, but before they could actually reach it, Emma said: "wait!"

"Miss Swan?" the first ambulance driver asked confused.

"Come with me," Emma said to Regina. "Please, I... I don't like hospitals!"

"I don't know..." Regina said vaguely. Wasn't she intruding or something?

"Please?" Emma begged. "You helped me deliver this baby, I can't just... We can't just say goodbye like this!"

"There's plenty of room in the ambulance for one more," ambulance driver number one helpfully interjected.

"Please?" Emma said again and looked pleadingly at Regina.

"Okay," Regina surrendered. "Okay, I'll go with you." She quickly blew out the candles and then followed Emma and the stretcher outside in the howling wind.

Soon she was sitting in the ambulance. Gina Noël had fallen asleep on Emma's chest, but Emma herself was awake. And holding Regina's hand even though it wasn't necessary anymore.

"Thank you," she murmured softly.

"You've already said that," Regina reminded her and chuckled a bit.

"I'm thanking you for going with me."

"You didn't really give me much of a choice, dear," Regina pointed out and chuckled again. "And thank YOU."

"For what?" Emma asked confused. "Busting your fence, nearly knocking you're your apple tree and then proceed to bleeding all over your couch?"

"That's very macabre of you, dear. And yes, thank you for busting my fence and nearly knocking over my apple tree and bleed all over my couch. This wasn't quite how I had imagined my evening to turn out, but I'm glad it did. It's not everyday you get the chance to deliver a baby."

"I made your wish come true," Emma teased.

"You certainly did, dear. This is the most untraditional Christmas Eve I've ever experienced, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Gina Noël cooed softly against Emma's chest.

"Happy birthday, little bean," Emma said softly to her. "And merry Christmas." She looked back up at Regina. "Merry Christmas, Regina.

"Merry Christmas, Emma."

**The End.**


End file.
